Generic yaoi smut story
by Thescentofmoonlight
Summary: A failed attempt at sexy funny sebaciel stuff. SMUUUUUUUUUUUT! EXTREME EXPLICIT LEMON!  why do they call it lemon, anyway?  Don't like, don't read, etc.


Sebastian bit his lip. This was getting harder every day, and the demon wasn't sure how much longer he could last before doing something regrettable. Like slamming Ciel on to the nearest flat surface and fucking him in to unconsiousness. Right now, the boy was asleep in bed, as far as Sebastian was aware. In fact, he ws still awake, but that's not important right now.

What is important right now is what the butler is doing. Currently, the aformentioned butler was trying, unsuccessfully, to turn himself off. The fact he had given the young master a bath a few minutes ago didn't help. After a few minutes of mental struggle, Sebastian gave up, and took things in hand, as they sometimes say. Again.

Soon he was lying on the bed, almost paralysed with pleasure from the tempting images flying through his head, and the swift movements of his hand. "M-master!", the dark-haired demon gasped, imagining himself tied to a bed, with Ciel pushing down on to him with a seductive smirk on his face.

There was a sudden ringing noise, jerking (no pun intended) the man from his lustful thoughts. "Why the fuck is he summoning me now?" he asked of the world, hurriedly donning his trousers and hoping Ciel didn't notice the bulge in them.

The earl was sitting up in bed, planning his next move. He knew what he wanted, but had to be delicate about it, ensure his "one hell of a butler" felt the same way, _get it right_, or it simply wouldn't work. Sebastian entered the room, and Ciel looked him up and down. And then up again, to his flushed face, and then down again, to his somewhat noticeable erection. And grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

"Sebastian," he purred, "come here." The butler walked to the bed, and was promptly tiejacked (his tie was grabbed) by the still-grinning boy. "Sebastian," he went on, no longer seductively but in a business-like manner, "it has come to my attention that the relationship between us has changed. While we are still master and his butler, there are..." he pulled the demon's face a little closer to his own, "new _aspects _coming in to play. So, with that in mind..." he trailed off, unsure how to finish.

"What are your orders, sir?" The boy swallowed, screwed up his courage, and half-shouted "You can take off your clothes, for a start!" There was a moment of deathly silence, then Sebastian, blushing slightly, whispered "As you wish, young master."

Firstly, he pulled of his white gloves with his teeth, then unbuttoned his coat, shrugging it off carelessly, not bothering to hang it up, on a chair, or in any way shape or form. "Hurry _up_!" grumbled Ciel impatiently. The butler complied, his shirt (but not his tie) , shoes, and socks vanishing faster than the eye can follow, and... stopped dead.

"My lord, before I continue, may I ask _why _you wish me to do this?" The boy hesitated, before replying "Because I want to see you naked. Why, what did you think?" "I didn't think anything, my lord. But why do you wish to see me naked? That strikes me as an unusual request." "Honestly, Sebastian, must I spell it out? You do understand what copulation _is, _right?"

And suddenly, the clothes were gone. All of them, including Ciel's, and the demon was above him, hands to either side of his ribs, knees between his legs, eyes glowing, hungry... Their arms wrapped around each other, lips pressing together, then their whole bodies, merging, writhing, and the demon's member ground against the earl's, the friction making Ciel moan and Sebastian almost _scream_.

Then he realised how much he was losing control, and fought to regain it. He kissed Ciel again, passionately, tounge poised to strike if the boy opened his mouth for so much as a second. And that failed when Ciel forced _his_ tounge in to _Sebastian's _mouth, beginning a delicate, elaborate, beauti- they were snogging each other's faces off through a haze of lust, ok?

And then that haze was deepened because they started moving, bucking gently together, without much skill or thought, butit felt oh-so-_good_, and Ciel wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist, causing him to make a noise that sounded a little like "nn-aagh!". The butler felt that he couldn't take much more of this, so he unwrapped the bluenette (great word), nipped his neck a few times, being careful not to mark his pale, unblemished skin, before moving down...

He licked at the boy's nipples, sucking and biting a little, making his master squirm, and then down to his cock, licking the tip- "oh-" and then taking the whole thing in his mouth- "-SEBASTIAN!", making the earl cry out.

He sucked Ciel, tasting him, licking up and down, brushing his teeth against the boy's sensitive skin ever-so-gently. This went on for a few minutes, with many sucking noises and a certain amount of moaning, until Ciel reached down and grabbed Sebastian's hair, pulling him off, teeth gritted and eyes screwed shut in an effort not to come.

The demon saw this, and while he was rather enjoying the hair-pulling, decided to move things along. He lifted a hand to Ciel's mouth, pushing his jaw down and slipping three fingers between his small lips. The bluenette seemed to get the idea, because he sucked on the raven-haired man's fingers until they were soaked, and the seme dragged his nails down Ciel's back, leaving three trails of saliva and slightly prickling skin.

The fingers reached Ciel's entrance, and one pushed inside. The boy wriggled and frowned a little at the odd sensation, but didn't seem to mind too much. Sebatian added another finger and started moving, stretching his master's entrance out, little by little. He Ciel was breathing heavily, mind going fuzzy from the pain and pleasure, although there was currently more of the former. Sebastian pushed the third finger inside, and the earl yelped in pain, but stayed still.

His butler remembered he was meant to be aiming for something, and soon found it, making Ciel gasp as his head shot back and his vision blurred. He continued preparing his young master for a few moments, teasing lightly over his prostate, before removing his fingers. But the bluenette hadn't any time to complain, as he felt the demon's member push against his entrance, just a little, and he had never felt this excited in his whole life.

Sebastian pushed himself inside Ciel, and it was as if his whole body was encased in a tight, suffocating heat, for he could hardly breathe, and felt a little feverish. They lay like that for a few moments, giving the master time to adjust and his butler time to regain the power of coherent thought. Then Sebastian started moving, eyes dark with desire, trying not to make a noise.

Ciel was beyond caring what he sounded like, whimpering, moaning, crying out whenever the demon hit his prostate. Then he wrapped himself around his seme, grabbing the end of the tie before flipping it on to Sebastian's back and tugging hard, making him choke and moan.

"Harder..." he mumbled, hardly able to think, and Ciel replied "You too". The demon pulled back as far as he could, and slammed in fast and hard, making the boy yell "SEBASTIAN!" and nearly strangle him with the tie, gripping, writhing, and Sebastian was moaning, "Y-young master... So good... So _tight_...Ah!" as he was almost crushed by Ciel.

They were both on the verge of coming, and then they were both past the verge, Sebastian filling Ciel, shouting "FUCK!", which was a fairly accurate description, Ciel coating both Sebastian and himself. They collapsed there, shaking, for a few minutes, then the butler got up and started running a bath in the en-suite. Then he folded up the clothes which had been strewn around the room, deposited the sleepy Ciel in the tub, and cleaned them both up.

Once his master was returned safely to bed, he returned to his room and got his first night's sleep without sexually frustrated dreams in _ages_. The next morning, life continued as usual. Except with more secret copulating. And Mey-Rin (who did the laundry) couldn't look either of them in the eye for a while.

**A.N.** If you read the whole thing, thanks for putting up with my awful amatuerish writing and teenagery (hormonal and inexperienced) sex scene. This is my first FF, and you can complain about it in the reviews to your hearts content if you want to review, but I would appreciate you telling me _why _you think it sucked. I'm a bit pyromaniac, so flames will be stared at until they feel uncomfortable. SebastianxCiel FTW! WTF FTW! Palindromes FTW! A palindrome is a word or phrase that is spelt the same reversed as it is the right way round, like "Anna", or "step on no pets". Love ya, goodnight!


End file.
